


Moonage Daydream

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: A small collection of drabbles with various pairs all written for the darcyverse darcyland drabble race to the prompt Moonage Daydream (song by David Bowie)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Bruce Banner, Darcy Lewis/Bruce Banner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is no pairing Darcycentric.

Darcy stared out the window, it was certainly a nice view. Working late, the whole city was lit up, but it was hard to see the stars without Jane’s telescope in the city. She was waiting on the next bunch of data points to run through the computer. Until then she had to busy herself. He ipod had run out of charge because she’d forgotten to plug it in last night so she was left with the lights of the city. And wondering what was going on down there as the little lights of the cars moved around.


	2. Darcy/Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Clint

“What’s on your mind?” 

Darcy looked up to see Clint standing over her. She hadn’t noticed him come in. But she supposed she’d been daydreaming. And he was a spy, he was quiet, or could be. “Just drifting I suppose.”

“Long day in the lab?” He leaned against the wall facing her.

“Yeah, I suppose. But more just wandered off. It’s a nice day outside, but I haven’t quite managed to get out there yet.” 

“Well, would offering company give you an excuse?” He held out a hand.

Darcy laughed softly and took his hand. “Sure.”


	3. Darcy/Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Bruce or Darcy & Bruce.
> 
> There's nothing inherently romantic about it, but it could be that or could be just friendly.

Darcy put her earphones in and tried to drown out the chaos. There was some debate over something about something sciency and it was completely over her head so she decided the best course was to just let them do their thing. After a moment she was swaying and it was only when Bruce waved a hand in front of her face did she notice that things had calmed down. 

“Hey, intense science debates, who knew, right?”

“Well, yeah, it happens. What are you listening to?”

“Just a mix.” She passed it over as it was playing Moonage Daydream.

Bruce smiled and started to sway and Darcy giggled.


End file.
